This invention relates to a winch including a rotatable drum unit for carrying a load hauling cable wound therearound, a motor connected to a gear assembly for rotating said drum unit and a supporting structure with a first and a second stand being arranged on each side of the drum unit for carrying said drum unit, motor, and gear assembly.
Winches of the type mentioned above normally have the motor, gear assembly, and drum unit located in line one after the other. Such a design will, however, make the winches spacious and heavy and tends to put too heavy a load on one of the winch stands. Since winches of that kind often are installed on an uneven surface, they normally demand a firm heavy supporting structure or an articulated connection between one of the stands and the understructure for maintaining the alignment between said motor, gear assembly, and drum unit. Such a supporting structure or connection will, however, further increase the weight and manufacturing costs for the winch.